Volume 2 The Pattinson Project Outtake:
by Bettygale
Summary: If you are enjoying Volume 2, "you should be" you will love this outtake co-written by Bettygale and Misticbutterfly. Rockstar Emmett Cullen, bass player for ‘The Pattinson Project’, is testing the waters after his breakup with his long-time girlfriend.


**This is a Outake for the story Volume 2 The Pattinson Project. If you are reading the story this happened after Rose left Vegas. If you're not reading the story...you should.**

**Thank you to our Beta Sunray16, for her knowledge of editing and for helping with our first co-written chapter.**

**We do not own Twilight or any of the Characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Emmett Cullen – Groupie Experience **

After the gig, Jake hooked up with a couple of fans that were holding a party back at the hotel. Edward and Bella had plans of their own and returned to their room as soon as we arrived back at the hotel. Now that I'm alone – single - I decided to see what the party was all about. The hotel bar was closed for the evening, plus there was nothing else to do.

I went to the third floor and I nervously knocked on the door. A very attractive, young girl with light brown hair, an adorable smile, wearing a tiny mini skirt, and quite possibly one of the tightest shirts I had ever seen, greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she said, smiling up at me. _Well hello Jessica_. I looked over her shoulder and into the crowded room. I spotted Jake sitting on the bed drinking a beer. He had a girl on either side of him and a few circling around, waiting for any opportunity to be by his side – so typical of Jake. I could hear our latest CD playing in the background.

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen," I said, feeling a little nervous about attending a party held by our fans.

"I know who you are, come in." She stood to the side and waved me into the room. I walked in slowly as Jessica shut the door behind me. "There's beer is in the bathtub."

"Em, buddy, grab yourself a beer and come on over here," Jake shouted from across the room, acknowledging me and pointing to the bathroom door.

I poked my head into the tiny bathroom and found the bathtub filled to the brim with ice and an assortment of beer. A bottle of Jack Daniels sat on the counter with a stack of red plastic cups next to it. I stuck my hand into the ice-cold tub and grabbed a beer, twisting off the top and re-entered the main room.

Jessica was immediately by my side. She was quite bubbly as she hooked her arm into mine. "Time to get this party started!" I declared before taking a huge gulp of my beer for courage.

"Fucking great concert!" a guy from across the room shouted out, raising his beer bottle high up into the air. I raised my bottle in acknowledgement. It was nice to know that Jake and I weren't the only men at this party.

"I've seen you play over 10 times," Jessica cooed beside me. "You are the greatest bass player."

"Big fan are ya?"

"Oh, the biggest."

_Yikes, this girl was laying it on pretty thick_.

I sat down on the tacky, floral couch just across from Jake. He already had a redhead and a busty blond draped over him as he drank from his beer, amusingly telling stories about the band.

"Tell them about the time we played Cleveland." Jake directed the attention to me.

"Cleveland?" I wasn't sure what Jake was referring to.

"Last year, when the tornado hit during the set…" Jake continued on, reminding me of the terrible rainstorm that forced most of the fans from the lawn seats to take shelter. The rain began to blow onto the stage, almost electrocuting Edward and me. While he told the story, Jessica curled up next to me.

"Yeah, Edward unplugged his guitar and ran from the stage, not wanting to short out his favorite axe." I added. I looked around to see everyone in the room literally hung on our every word. _Was it always like this?_

"I read that Edward is your best friend and that you date his sister," Jessica asked me directly.

"Edward is my best friend, but I'm single." It was the first time I had ever said I was single and the word stuck in my throat. I stood up to get myself another beer.

_How does Jake do this every night? _ I wasn't sure if I was cut out to party like this, but I had talked myself into jumping into the deep end. With a deep breath and a fresh beer, I re-entered the room.

Jessica and a guy who looked like Sideshow Bob from the Simpsons suggested we play a game of Quarters. I hadn't played that in years. Jessica retrieved the bottle of Jack and two glass cups from the bathroom. While she sat on my lap, Jake pulled a quarter out of his pocket. A small group of people circled the corner of the dresser as Jake took the first turn at bouncing the quarter into the hotel water glass, and just my luck, the bastard was a perfect shot. He immediately pointed in my direction, ushering me into taking the first shot. The roar of the crowd around us grew as I raised the glass to my lips.

It was my turn. I took the quarter in between my thumb and forefinger. I tossed the coin, bouncing it just enough to hit the rim of the glass_. __**Well shit**_**… **I yelled in my head.

Jessica then picked up the quarter and with ease, as if she had been playing quarters all her life, hit the glass without even looking.

_What the…? _

She smirked and pointed to Jake, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. He took the shot greedily, slamming the glass back down to the table.

"Now that's how it's done," Jake winked at Jessica before wrapping his arm around the skinny redhead who was draped beside him. I was amazed at how comfortable Jake was with the whole situation.

I had been flirting with girls since Chicago with Jake as my wingman. I was starting to enjoy the attention I was receiving, and tonight, with Jessica, was no exception. Jake had always been confident around women as soon as he hit puberty, and lately I could tell he was enjoying the added bonus of having another single guy to hang with. Since last year, he had been the only single guy in the group. Over the last few stops and the late nights out with Jake, I was starting to see why he loved the single life. Girls were everywhere and we couldn't go anywhere without being recognized, which was an amazing feat in these small towns.

I often wondered what Jake did when he left for hours on end, only to return the next morning looking happily worn-out – lucky son-of-a-bitch. Tonight was the first night I was officially free from Rose, and I was bound and determined to make the most out of this opportunity.

"Hey Emmett, wanna take a tit shot?" Jessica placed her hand on my arm, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Tit shot. What is that?" I had been out of the game longer than I thought.

"I'll show you." Jessica filled a slender shot glass and placed it in between cleavage. "Now all you have to do is take the shot without using your hands." She gave me a coy look as she ached her back, bringing her 'D's' closer to my face.

Now I found myself with a hot babe sitting on my lap, daring me to take a shot of Jack from between her perfectly shaped tits. A shot glass was filled to brim waiting for me. How the fuck was I going to get the shot without using my hands? I could lift her over my head, but that would require using my hands.

Jake, seeing the dilemma written on my face, came over to me and leaned in to whisper, "Dude, use your mouth to remove the shot glass." He walked away from me, grinning from ear to ear.

Jessica glanced wickedly down and arched her back as I lowered my head. I wrapped my lips around the shot glass, feeling the heat of her skin on my lips and the sweet smell of her perfume as I pulled it out from between her breasts. I felt the warm whiskey pour down the back of my throat, burning all the way down. Jessica took the shot glass from my lips and placed it on the table. She wrapped her hands around my neck, gazing from my mouth to my eyes as if asking for permission. I grasped a tight hold onto her waist as she wiggled over my tightening jeans. I was finally discovering the wonderful world of party girls and I think I _**liked **_it.

I watched as she licked her pink colored lips, parting them slightly. Wasn't this what single life was all about? Trying new thing and being with different people? What did Edward call it...an empty fuck?

My hands held her on my lap as I pulled her ever so slightly bringing her lips to mine. Her lips were soft and yet felt very strange to me.

After several more drinks and hours of telling band stories and various gigs, the party began to dwindle into couples. Well, with the exception of Jake, who looked like he could take on a ménage a trois with the redhead and blond. He was the man.

I was more than buzzed and ready to leave. With Jessica still glued to my side, I decided to ask her if she wanted to see the tour bus with me. She quickly said yes and jumped from my lap. Her lip curled up into a wide smile as the corners reached up to her eyes. They sparkled with excitement as she grabbed my hand and headed towards the door.

Before Jacob left with the two girls, assuming that they were headed for his room, he stopped, "Hey Em, you packing tonight?" I gave him a questionable look. "You know, do you have condoms?" He whispered.

"Fuck. No." It never occurred to me to bring them. Rose was on birth control, so there was never a need for them.

"Here…you need to play it safe." Jake reached into this back pocket and handed me a roll - a fucking roll of ribbed for her pleasure condoms. I looked over at Jessica who was practically vibrating with anticipation.

"You might want to double bag it for Ms. Bounce-A-Lot." Holy fuck, I can't even remember the last time I had to put one of these things on. _Ms. Bounce A Lot? _ What the hell was he trying to tell me? I pushed the roll into my pocket and left the room.

Jessica walked ahead of me down the hallway, and as I watched her hips sway from side to side, I noticed that she actually had a well-shaped ass. Her long legs and short skirt began to excite me. I hadn't had sex with another woman before. Rose had been my high school sweetheart and the only woman I had ever had sex with. I was about to have my first empty fuck with a stranger who thought I was hot. It wasn't my usual M.O., but I was letting my cock lead the way.

Jessica seemed to know exactly what she wanted from me as she looked over her shoulder from time to time, smiling at me every time. I unlocked the bus and ushered her inside. She literally bounced up and down, touching everything she could get her hands on, clearly excited to see the inside of the bus of her favorite band. I gave her a quick tour before she latched onto me. Jessica started kissing me, effectively pushing me down onto the couch; I didn't resist. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her legs slide on either side of my hips.

"Emmett, you're so fucking hot." Jessica leaned back, removing her top to expose her perky breasts to me. My hands eagerly reached for them, tracing the lace with my fingers as my eyes took in the sight before me. She didn't hesitate to kiss me as she nipped and sucked on my tongue. The girl was gifted, I would give her that, but she was no Rose.

_Why was I thinking of Rose now?_ I shook it from my head.

I let my hand cup her ass, pressing her harder against me. I lifted my hips, wanting to relieve the growing pressure of my arousal. I heard her moan loudly into the quiet bus. Somehow the noise was wrong, but I was too drunk to care.

Jessica's hands were all over the place, moving from my neck to my chest and down to the tops of my jeans.

"I want you here, right now," Jessica purred as she kissed my lips once more. This girl wanted me, not because I was some Joe Blow, but a bona fide rock star. _Fuck yeah!_

Jessica went straight to the button of my fly and my cock responded eagerly. She slid from my lap and gracefully landed on her knees in front of me. Her hands were at the top of my jeans again, unbuttoning them and zipping down my fly. With a slight tug, she had successfully freed my hardened cock. I watched Jessica's eyes grew wide before looking up at me before consuming me. As she took me deep into her mouth, I slammed my head against the wall. It had been too long since I received a blowjob.

_Fuck, it felt good. _

Jessica's movements were slow, but steady as she bobbed up and down. I pulled her hair back from her face so that I could continue to watch her. Her fingers dug into my thighs, while her tongue flicked the tip of my dick, teasing me before repeating her ministration. I felt a deep throaty moan escape my lips as my breath hitched, feeling her hot tongue lick from the bottom of my shaft to the top of my dick.

I wrapped my fingers in her hair and helped to gently guide her movements, wanting her to go a little faster. With the mixture of whiskey and beer clouding my brain, I was getting caught up in the building pleasure in my gut.

Jessica hummed round me as I completely consumed her. She was enjoying this as much as I was. I leaned back once again and closed my eyes as Jessica's movements quickened. _God, she's good._

I felt my stomach start to tighten as my impending release grew near. _I hope I can go another round. _ God, how pathetic would it be if I became a limp noodle after she was done?

I felt her fingers wrap around my balls and I knew I was a goner. I gripped the rim of the couch as I reached my climax, shooting into the back of her throat. Jessica took every drop, cleaning me off.

"Holy shit, that was good," I said with a gust of air.

Jessica climbed back onto my lap, straddling me once again as her hands traced the ridge of my muscles.

"My friends won't believe me when I tell them I was with you." Jessica intertwined her fingers into my hair, pulling my head further back, kissing my exposed neck. At that moment, I realized what Edward had tried to tell me. This girl didn't really care about me and I didn't care about her. I came out of my climax-induced drunken high, and realized I was hollow and empty.

I saw clearly that I was happy being with someone and not alone. I was happy knowing that Rose loved me; not because I was a famous rock star, but for the man she fell in love with.

I looked at the top of Jessica's head as she proceeded to run her hands all over me, while kissing my chest. How was I going to get out of here?

I tried to release myself from her grip on me, "I'm sorry I can do this."

"Why?" she asked, confused as to my sudden change in mood.

"I appreciate what you just did for me, but I really need to get up early in the morning." I squirmed as I eased her off of my lap, pulling up my jeans in the process.

"Oh, you don't have to spell it out for me Emmett Cullen...this isn't the first time I was left on my knees and it won't be the last." Jessica pulled herself together while I sat back down on the couch, shocked at her bold statement. I was to be her empty fuck… well fuck!

"Thanks for the tour of the bus," Jessica said nonchalantly, stepping towards the exit while she straightened her hair. "Maybe Jake is still up," she added – I'm sure more to herself as she walked down the steps of the bus. I heard her heels clacking as she walked through the parking lot back to the hotel.

How could I have been so blind to what I had? I just threw it away without a care in the world. For what? Because I was afraid of her rejecting me, when I knew damn well that she loved me and wanted to marry me?

_Fuck! _

_Shit! _

What have I done?

***~*~*~*~**

**We hope you take the time to check out our other stories. **

**Misticbutterfly: Summer Fling - **Who knew two weeks in paradise could change their lives. See how Bella and Edward live out their summer fling.

***~*~*~*~**

**Bettygale: Volume 2 The Pattinson Project** - Sequel to The Pattinson Project, the story continues between Edward Pattinson the enigmatic leader of the rock band and love the of his life Bella Swan

**The Pattinson Project** - Edward Pattinson is the enigmatic leader of his up and coming band "The Pattinson Project". He meets Bella Swan while she interviews his band and subsequently fall in love while dealing with the pitfalls of both fame and love.

***~*~*~*~**

**Sunray16****:****Moonless Night** - This is my version of New Moon as told from Edward's point of view. The dialogue is borrowed from New Moon when Edward and Bella are together, but the rest is my interpretation of what the story would have been like if Edward would have told it.

**Please share your thoughts with us and post a review to show your support. ****Thank you for reading!**


End file.
